Hotel of Horrors
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When Wildcat Chris Harris and Jeff Jarrett plan a charity wrestling event things go wrong as wrestlers enter the haunted hotel that was once used as an asylum.
1. Naughty Cat

_A/N : This is going to be a bit of a creepy story and if you don ' t like scary stuff then don ' t read._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars past or present . I do own the story . _

**Hotel of Horrors **

Chapter 1 : Naughty Cat

_**Years ago , when the world was dark and evil, asylums where put all over the world to keep the insane from merging with the innocent. These aslyums promoted different ways of understanding what was going through the minds of criminals and murderous psychopaths, like the electroshock therapy , the gyrating chair , freezing temperatures , starving , or being tied down and locked in cages like rats , all of this was being done to these poor people. Even children that had disabilities or behavioral problems. Once the knowledge became known of how crueling treated some of these people were , the government shut down these asylums one by one . Some of the asylums were torn down over time , but some became work buildings , hospitals , and even remodeled into fine hotels or hotels were built on top of the spot that once stood an asylum. That is where our story starts . **_

**Hotel**

" This will be perfect thank you . " Chris Harris said looking around at the hotel that would serve as the wrestlers ' place to stay in a couple of weeks .

Chris Harris had planned a special charity wrestling event to raise money for the American Cancer Association so they could continue to do good research to finding a cure for cancer . He had contacted Jeff Jarrett to be the promoter since he didn ' t have promoters license and they had sat down and got a list of wrestlers to invite . Some of them were his on friends from Impact Wrestling .

" Of course sir , just let me know if you need anything . " said the hotel manager as he walked away from Chris.

" Thank you , Stan . " Chris said . He thought it would be a good idea to explore the hotel to know if he got a good deal for the place . The arena already looked good for the coming week.

Chris walked through the hotel , he liked everything and then he came to a door with an odd looking symbol on it . He walked closer to the symbol and touched it , which made the door open. Being the curious Wildcat that he is , he went in .

" What is this place ? " Chris asked himself , it was full of cobwebs and dust , it looked like a weird library . He walked to a book that laid open and when he saw what was in it , he sudden felt afraid and then the door slammed behind him making him turn and see Stan .

" Stan ? " Chris asked .

" You are a naughty boy to go through the doctors things , he will be very upset with you . " Stan said .

" Doctor ? What are you talking . . . ? " Chris was saying as something stuck him in the back of the neck making him drowsy until he feel to the floor asleep .

" Good boy , Stan " The Mad Doctor said .

" Thank you Doctor , there will be more patients coming soon . " Stan said

" Good and as long as you be a good boy , you won ' t have to go for more treatment my boy . " The Mad Doctor said .

" Yes sir , Doctor . " Stan said and left the room and dragging Chris to a special room and preparing him for the doctor .

" Now to my first new patient . " The Mad Doctor said

**Evil Medical Lab **

Chris woke up in a strange medical lab , he was completely naked , vunerable , and tied down in on an exam table . He looked around at the different utensils and torture equipment .

" Man, Jarrett was right curiousity real does kill the Wildcat . " Chris said scared of what would happen to him .

" So , you are the new patient ? " The Mad Doctor said walking in .

Chris looked at the evil doctor .

" Who are you ? " Chris asked afraid .

" I am the doctor sent her to treat your illness . " The Mad Doctor said .

" I don ' t have an illness . " Chris said .

" Denial is all part of the illness . I will make you all better . Now we need to keep you from peeing on yourself and if you start being a bad boy I will have to get the whip . Of course you did go through my private library , so you will already get a punishment , my boy . " The Mad Doctor picking up an applicator and taking Chris ' s dick into his hands .

Chris stopped talking when he felt the doctor handling his manhood , his fingers were cold and clammy like death . The doctor looked at the tiny pisshole on Chris and stuck the applicator in him rubbing as he went in . Chris soon felt burning in his dick .

" Aaahhhh! It burns , aaahhh! " Chris screamed .

" Ssshhh , that was to sterilize you son . " Mad Doctor said and then used iodine which made the pain ease .

" Please , stop . " Chris said breathing heavily .

" I will when I make you all better . " The Mad Doctor said stinking a catheter in the Wildcat ' s dick .

Chris could believe what was happening to him , but here he was tied to table with an evil doctor sticking things in his dick.

" Now , for your punishment . " Mad Doctor said as Stan came in and flipped Chris over on to his stomach , locking him back into place . Whatever they put in Chris made him not be able to move .

Chris didn ' t like this , he couldn ' t see what was happening , but he felt something being stuck up his ass and it didn ' t feel so good .

" What are you doing to me ? " Chris asked .

" Giving you an enema . " The Mad Doctor said letting the hot water and soap solution run into Chris ' s bowls .

Chris felt himself start to cramp in his stomach and it hurt .

" Retain it or you will be punished worse " The Mad Doctor said .

Soon the whole enema had empty into Chris and the doctor allowed him to let it go in a bed pan . He did several enemas to the Wildcat and none of them felt good .

" Good , you did good with holding it . Now for your punishment for going in my private room " Mad Doctor said .

" Please , I ' m sorry , I will leave and never come back if you let me go . " Chris was hurting and crying .

" Sorry , can ' t do that my boy . Stan bring me the paddle and whip . " The Mad Doctor said .

" Yes doctor . " Stan said bringing the paddle and whip to the doctor .

Chris did say anything scared now to speak , but the next thing he felt was a wooden paddle smacking him hard on the ass .

" Ow , Ow, Ow , ahh , please , stop , I ' m sorry , I ' ll be good , I ' ll be good . " Chris cried out .

After the paddling , the doctor grabbed the whip and whipped Chris all over .

" Aaaahhhh! " Chris screamed .

" Its okay son , I will make you all better . " The Mad Doctor laughed evilly .

" Jarrett ! Storm ! Help Me ! " Chris screamed


	2. Screams of Pain

_A/N: So , this is how things are going to start . Wildcat plans a good thing and it turns sour in an instant ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA stars past or present . I do own the story, Mad Doctor, and Stan_

Chapter 2 : Screams of Pain

**One Week Later **

James Storm and Robert Roode walked into the hotel late in the afternoon.

" Man , I can ' t wait to see Chris again . " James Storm said , he was bouncy because he was excited to see his best friend.

" I hear you James , but calm down . " Robert Roode laughing at his buddies excitement .

They were standing in the hotel lobby getting ready to check in .

" Hey James , Bobby , " Jarrett walked up to them .

" Hey Jarrett , " James and Bobby both said .

" You guys ready to wrestle ? " Jarrett asked .

" Always , " James said .

" Yes , we are , Jeff . " Roode agreed .

" Good , Roode you are going to be teaming with Petey Williams tomorrow and James we are going to reunite AMW for one night . " Jarrett said .

" Petey , where is he ? " Roode looked around .

" Here , Bobby , " Petey Williams said .

" Hey , Petey , " Roode said hugging him .

" Good to see you man . " Petey said .

" You too , " Roode said .

" Cowboy, " Petey said holding his hand out.

" Petey, " Storm said shaking Petey ' s hand .

" How have you been ? " Petey asked .

" Pretty good , can ' t complain about a thing . What about you ? " James asked .

" Not bad man , not bad at all . " Petey chuckled .

" Jarrett , Jarrett , Jarrett , " Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian chanted coming in the hotel lobby .

" Bad Influence is here . " James said .

" Yeah we see hear them before we see them . " Bobby said .

" But , you still love us . " Daniels said .

" We do ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , you do . " Frankie said .

" Only on one the days that start T . " Jarrett said .

" Tuesdays and Thursdays , " Daniels said .

" Hey , you are suppose to love us everyday . " Frankie said .

" That is the reason I got a wife . " James said .

" Why ? " Daniels and Kaz asked .

" To love her everyday . " James said .

" Good one , James . " Bobby chuckled , Petey and Jarrett were laughing too .

Just then AJ Styles walked in with the Chris Harris .

" Thank you for doing this AJ . " Chris said .

" No problem , Chris , its for a good cause man . " AJ said .

" Cancer research is definitely a good cause . " Chris agreed .

" Chris , " James ran up to him and hugged him .

" Hey , James , see someone is glad to see me . " Chris said .

" Of course , why wouldn ' t I be happy to see my longtime , best friend and AMW brother ? " James asked .

" True, I missed you too , Cowboy . " Chris said hugging him back .

" So , AJ , how have you been , man ? " James asked turning to Styles once he had let go of Chris .

" I ' m good Storm , real good mate . " Styles said shaking hands with the Cowboy.

" So , Chris , how about a beer ? " James asked .

" Of course man , or course , there is a bar right here in the hotel . But , let me go take care of a few things first . " Chris said walking away.

" Sure , bro , just don ' t take to long . " James laughed .

Soon more stars had gotten to the hotel and were settling in not knowing what was in store for the guests that night .

**Dungeon **

The Mad Doctor walked in and took off the Chris Harris disguise he had made for himself to trick the guests coming in to the hotel or old asylum . Soon he would have his new patients , but first to see to the one he already had . The Doctor looked over at the real Wildcat , Chris Harris , hanging from the ceiling by his arms and completely naked .

Chris was looking right at the Doctor even though he couldn ' t move his head because of exhaustion from the torture . The Mad Doctor and Stan had tortured him for days the following week because his failure to comply with what the Doctor wanted him to do . Chris , try to convince him that he wasn ' t ill and that if the Doctor woud let him go , he would make everyone leave and not come back and he wouldn ' t disturb the Doctor again , but the evil man wouldn ' t listen . Chris wasn ' t even sure if he really was a man , but he was definitely real and hands on about everything and none of what he did to the Wildcat felt good .

" Ah , my patient is a wake , good , good . " The doctor grabbed a cup from the table in the corner of the room .

" What are you going to do ? " Chris asked .

" Collect a little sample . " The Doctor said .

Chris breathed a deep breath and gulped , he was learning what it was like to face a new level of fear and pain and Harris didn ' t like it to much .

" You have no reason to be frightened , this won ' t hurt if you do as I ask . " The Mad Doctor said .

" Everything else has hurt . " Chris glared at the Doctor .

" Yes , but they had too , so , I can make you all better . " The Doctor came closer to Chris with the cup .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked as the Doctor place the cup up under his dick and held his dick in the cup .

" I want you to pee in the cup , my boy . " The Doctor said .

" No ! I am not going to play your sick game and trick my friends . " Chris got the courage to say .

" Fine , I will get it out of you one way or another . Stan , take our friend her to the lab . " The Mad Doctor said . Chris looked at the Doctor scared .

" Yes , Doctor " Stan came to the door and stuck Chris in the neck with some stuff that made him completely immobile . Then he unchained the Wildcat and took him to the lab .

" No , No ! Stop , aaahhh ! " Chris screamed when they beat him and stuck the catheter back in .

**Hotel Part of the Asylum**

Gail Kim and Jackie Moore were walking through the hotel when they heard a loud scream like someone in pain .

" What was that ? " Gail asked .

" It sounded like someone in pain . " Jackie said looking around and then they heard another scream .

" Who is that ? " Jackie asked .

" It sounded familiar , but I can ' t place my figure on it . " Gail said and then they heard the loudest of the scream .

Jackie and Gail looked at each other and ran down the hall as fast as they could until they ran into James Storm talking to Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens also known as the Naturals .

" James ! Naturals ! " Jackie and Gail ran straight to them .

" Hey , Jackie , Gail , what happened ? " James asked concerned that something bad had happened to the girls .

" Did you guys hear someone scream just now ? " Jackie asked .

" No , " Andy said .

" Not at all ? " Gail asked .

" Nope , nothing . " Chase answered .

" I know what we heard . " Jackie said quieter looking down remembering the scream .

" What was it ? " James asked curious and still concerned .

" It was like someone was screaming in pain . " Gail said .

" And each one kept getting louder and louder and the last one was so loud . I can ' t believe you guys didn ' t hear it . " Jackie said .

" Not only that the voice was familiar to me , but I am not sure how . " Gail said .

" Are you girls sure you heard it ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , we are . " Gail and Jackie both said .

" And no we haven ' t been drinking . " Jackie said looking at Storm .

" I didn ' t say anything and I believe you heard something , but what could be so familiar to Gail in this hotel ? We ' ve never been here before . " James said .

" I don ' t know , but I know it sounded familiar . " Gail thinking .

" It was kind of creepy , too . " Jackie said .

Jackie and Gail looked at each other wondering what they heard or if they would hear it again .


	3. Bloodstains

_A/N : Any of you scared yet and whose scream was it that Jackie Moore and Gail Kim was hearing and why only them ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA, WWE , or ROH stars that will appear in this fanfict . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story . _

Chapter 3 : Bloodstains

**Hotel Bar **

James Storm , Bobby Roode , Eric Young, Petey Williams , and the Naturals where at the hotel bar , drinking beer and hanging out when both Matt and Jeff Hardy walked up with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms .

" Hey , gents , mind if we join you ? " Matt asked .

" No , of course not , but I didn ' t think you guys still drink alcoholic beverages ? " Bobby asked .

" We don ' t , but that doesn ' t mean we can ' t hanging out does it ? " Jeff asked .

" Of course not , pull up a chair . " Petey answered .

" Thank you , " Shane said and they sat at the table with the guys .

" So , I take it Chris or Jarrett called you guys about this charity event they have planned ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , Chris , called us . " Shannon said .

" Jarrett called us . " Andy looked at the guys .

" So , where is Chris ? We haven ' t seen him all night . " Eric wondered .

" Saw him when we first got to the hotel , but not since then . " Roode answered .

" He is probably busy seeing as he planned this whole thing . " Matt said .

James was still thinking about what the Jackie Moore and Gail Kim had heard . He believed the girls heard something and wasn ' t sure why it sounded familiar to Gail . James had never been in this hotel and as far as he knew Gail never been here either so why would things be familiar to her .

" James ! " Roode had been calling his name for awhile now .

" Yeah, Bobby ? " James asked .

" I said Chris is coming . " Roode said .

James looked up to see the Wildcat coming towards them with a red - head on his arm , they were laughing like old friends .

" That ' s Maria Kanellis , " Jeff said .

" From WWE ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , " Shane answered .

" But , she wrestles for ROH now . " Matt added .

" Hey guys , " Chris smiled once he had gotten to them.

" Hey Chris , who is your friend ? " James asked .

" Maria Kanellis this James Storm , Bobby Roode , Eric Young , Petey Williams , Chase Stevens , and Andy Douglas and I pretty sure you know the others . " Chris said .

" Yes I know the Hardy Boys , Shannon and Shane pretty well , but its good to meet the rest of you . " Maria said .

" So, you wrestling tomorrow Maria ? " Bobby asked smiling at her which made Maria shiver .

" Yes , I am Chris asked me . " Maria said .

" And how do you know our Wildcat ? " Andy asked .

" I met Chris when he was in WWE . " Maria said .

" This was when WWE made you use that stupid name right ? " Chase asked .

" The Braden Walker name , yeah . I am not Braden Walker , I am Wildcat , Chris Harris and they couldn ' t understand that . " Chris said .

" But your friends do , so , how about you sit and have a beer with your buddies ? " James asked .

" Sure , Storm , " Chris was just about to sit down when Gail came running in .

" Guys , guys , Jackie is missing . " Gail said in panic .

" What !? " James asked looking at her .

" I went to her room to see if she wanted to go out and when I touched the door it just opened . So , I went and I couldn ' t find Jackie and what is worse , they are bloodstains in her room . " Gail said .

James jumped up and ran to the elevator the others behind him . As soon as the elevator arrived he was in with the others and up to Jackie ' s room in a flash. He looked around at the room and saw no sign of Jackie , but he did see the bloodstains on the wall .

" Jackie , no , she was my friend , like a sister to me . Where could she be ? " James asked .

" We ' ll find her James . " Roode said .

" Look I need to go tell Jarrett what happened , I ' ll see you guys later . " Chris said and walked out .

Everyone else began leaving the room , but Storm he was still looking around trying to figure out what happened to the toughest girl he knew . He began to walk out , but a photo caught his eye , it was of him and Jackie after their first year with her as his manager or valet . He picked it up and took it with him , knowing she wouldn ' t want anything to happen to it .

" James , you coming ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , I just don ' t know what could have happened to Jackie . " James said .

The others were gone except for Maria and Bobby .

" She was a friend ? " Maria asked James .

" Yes , one of my best friends and my manager at one point . She was one of the toughest ladies I have ever worked with . " James said as the three of them began walking down the hall they heard a loud scream like someone in pain .

" What the hell was that ? " James , Maria , and Bobby asked looking at each other .

Then another loud scream was heard .

" Okay , that is freaky , " Bobby said .

" Whose there ? " Maria asked .

" So , this must be what Jackie and Gail heard earlier . " James said .

" What ? " Maria and Bobby looked at James .

Then an even louder scream came that sounded like it was bouncing off the walls and rattle the building .

" Holy Shit , " James and Bobby both said .

" I ' m scared . " Maria hid between Beer Money .

As a fourth scream that sounded came and the three of them ran to James ' s room and didn ' t come out for a while .


	4. The Doctor's Face

_A/N : First we hear screams of pain that comes from nowhere , then we have people vanishing , now their is bloodstains , and lastly we have Beer Money running in terror . Oh boy , what a story , and just so you know this chapter will be just a hair more intense , so view discretion is advised now lets continue . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA , ROH , or WWE superstars . _

Chapter 4 : The Doctor ' s Face

**Medical Lab of the Asylum **

Chris was once again laying on the table in the medical lab when Stan came in dragging a passed out Jackie Moore , naked and bleeding . He hooked her to the other table beside him .

" Stan , why is she bleeding ? " The Mad Doctor asked as he walked into the lab .

" She wanted to fight me Doctor and she missed a punch and hit her arm on the table and scraped it , sir . " Stan answered .

" We will see about this new patient fighting us in a minute my boy . " The Doctor said patting Stan on the back .

Jackie began to wake up and look around shocked to find herself naked , in a doctor ' s lab , and chained to the a table .

" Jackie , Jackie , " Chris whispered to her .

" Chris , Chris , what happened to you , I thought you were upstairs ? " Jackie looking him up and down .

" That was an Imposter that these two guys put on . " Chris said .

Jackie looked at the Doctor and Stan .

" That little guy was the one who came into my hotel room . " Jackie said .

" Something strange is going on in this hotel Jackie and I didn ' t realize it until I came to check the place out a week ago . " Chris said .

" Then why didn ' t you let everyone know ? " Jackie asked .

" Because , I have been chained down her over a week ago . These guys attacked me when I went into a strange room and saw books of old aslyum practices that were used to torture people . " Chris said .

" So , all this time we have been talking to an Imposter and not you ? " Jackie asked .

" Yes , you have . " The Mad Doctor said .

" What do you want with us ? " Jackie asked .

" To make you all better my dear . " The Mad Doctor said .

" I have been trying to tell you that we are not sick , now let Jackie and me go you sick , twisted , monster . " Chris said , he wasn ' t going to let Jackie get tortured like he had .

" I ' ll deal with you in a minute , naughty boy . But , first , I need to make sure my new patient is okay , " The Mad Doctor looked at the table that had his utensils and picked a long needle , then moved towards Jackie Moore .

" What are you going to do ? " Jackie asked frightened with the needle coming towards her .

" Hey , leave her alone . " Chris tried to reason with the Doctor . But , the next thing both of the wrestlers knew was the Mad Doctor sticking that think into Jackie ' s most personal area and drawing fluids out .

" Aaahhh ! Stop ! Please ! " Jackie screamed .

" Jackie , stop , stop , Doctor stop hurting her. " Chris shout kicking the metal tray next to him at the Doctor .

" Boy , you are in big trouble now . " The Doctor glared angrily showing his real face which was nothing more than a rotting , decaying corpse .

" Oh , my , God . " Chris said .

" What is that thing ? " Jackie asked.

" I do not know , this is the first time I have actually seen that things face . " Chris was now scared and he looked over at Jackie who was also frightened .

" Stan flip him over . " The Doctor screeched .

" Yes sir , Doctor . " Stan went to Chris and flipped him over on his back .

" Stop ! , Stop ! " Chris fought against it .

" Boy , I would calm down if I were you , you are only making the Doctor more angry and that ' s not a good thing kid . " Stan said walking away .

" You are going to pay for upsetting me . " The Doctor picked up a leather strap .

" Chris , " Jackie whispered looking at the Doctor walking towards the Wildcat .

Chris didn ' t say anything he was shaking all over and the next thing he felt was the Doctor hitting him heard across his ass with the strap .

" Aaahhh! Aaahhh ! " Chris screamed as the Doctor hit him again and again on his butt, on his back , and on his legs .

Then the Doctor put down the strap and picked up the whip . When the Doctor used that on him , Chris screamed even louder and louder . Finally the Doctor let up and had Stan take both Jackie and Chris to the dungeon and chain them to the ceiling , then left .

" Chris , Chris , are you okay ? " Jackie asked .

" I ' m . . . not . . . sure . It . . . hurt . . . pretty bad . " Every word that Chris spoke was anguished .

When Chris turned around and Jackie could see his back she was shocked at how beat up and damaged his body was . The Wildcat she knew was super strong and didn ' t faulter to pain that easily , but after seeing his body Jackie knew he was being put to the test with the new level of pain and torture that vile creature was putting him through .

" So , I guess we hope Storm , Bobby and the others find us soon and not get captured in the process ? " Jackie asked .

" That would be the plan , but my own mind is working on a plan of my own . I ' ll let you know when I have the details all worked out . " Chris said turning back around to face Jackie .

" Your mind is always working , even when your body is hurting , you never cease to amaze me , Wildcat . " Jackie smiled a little at Chris .

" Thank you , that is what Wildcat , Chris Harris is known for , amazing people , with my mind and amazing skills . " Chris said both of them chuckling a little .


	5. Lies

_A/N : So , we finally find out that the Doctor ' s true identity which is no more than a walking corse. So , now to see what other mayhem we can uncover . How does a charity event turn into something so bad is beyond me . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE , ROH , or TNA stars . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story . _

Chapter 5 : Lies

**Hotel Lobby **

Everyone walked down to the hotel lobby including Beer Money and Maria who had finally left Storm ' s room after hearing the screams .

" Hey guys , Storm , why do you look so gloomy ? " Jeff Jarrett asked when he saw them .

" You didn ' t hear the news ? " Roode asked .

" What news ? " Jarrett asked .

Beer Money , Maria , Gail Kim , The Naturals , The Hardys , Shannon Moore , Shane Helms , EY , and Petey Williams looked at each other in disbelief .

" Wildcat , didn ' t tell you ? " James asked .

" Tell me what ? " Jarrett asked .

" Jackie Moore is missing . " James said in disbelief that Chris would forget to tell Jarrett something that was this important .

" No , he hasn ' t said anything to me . " Jarrett looked at James and the others as Chris came down to the lobby .

" Chris , " Gail Kim looked at him .

" Why didn ' t you tell Jarrett about Jackie going missing ? " James glared at him .

" I was looking for him to tell him . I went to his room and he wasn ' t there , so , I was making my way down here to see if he was down here . I take it you guys have already told him . " Chris said .

James looked at Chris because he could tell the Wildcat was lying to Jarrett and was wondering why .

" Yeah , they just told me . So , you guys have any idea where she went ? " Jarrett asked.

" No clue and her room was trashed . " Petey said .

" Who found this ? " Jarrett asked .

" I did . " Gail Kim said .

" What else did you find ? " Jarrett asked .

" Bloodstains on the wall and mattress . " Gail Kim started tearing up .

" Jarrett, what can we do ? " James asked hugging Gail Kim for comfort .

" I want to see the room first . " Jarrett said.

**Jackie ' s Room **

The guys walked into the room and Jarrett was shocked at how trashed the room was and then he saw the bloodstains on the wall and bed .

" Jarrett , can anything be done ? " James asked .

" I don ' t know James . " Jarrett said .

Soon everyone had walked out of the room after the authorities had been called .

" They will figure it out James . " Jarrett said .

" Thanks , uhm , my finger prints may be in there Jeff . " James said being honest .

" Why ? " Jarrett questioned .

" I accidently touched the nightstand when I was looking at a picture of Jackie and myself . I didn ' t mean to , but I figured she wouldn ' t want the picture to get damaged or anything . " James said .

" Okay , we will let the authorities get your fingerprints to rule them out . " Jarrett said .

" Yeah , of course . " James said and he let the authorities get his finger prints. But before he could leave Jarrett pulled James over to the side .

" You do know that Chris was lying to me down in the lobby don ' t you ? " Jarrett asked James .

" Yeah , I know , I was going to confront him about it . Did he really go up to your room ? " James asked .

" No , I called Karen while you were getting fingerprinted and she said he hadn ' t been up there . " Jarrett said .

" But , this is strange Chris has never lied to me before . " James said .

" Yeah, but you are the one I trust the most right now . Find out why Chris is lying to us , James . " Jarrett whispered in Storm ' s ear.

" I hear you Jarrett . " James looked into Jarrett ' s eyes to show he meant it .


	6. Room 13

_A/N : So , Wildcat has been lying to the Cowboy , not good and Jeff Jarrett wants Storm to find out why , wonder what he will find out don ' t you then keep reading and please guys review it helps me to become a better writer . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA, ROH , or WWE superstars in this story. I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan, and the Story._

Chapter 6 : Room 13

**Chris ' s Hotel Room **

James walked up to Chris ' s hotel , room door and knocked on it , but when he knocked the first time the door opened on its own .

" Okay, " James said to himself looking down both ends of the hall and saw no one . He thought for a moment and then went in .

" Chris , Chris , Wildcat are you in here ? " James asked , but not hearing an answer.

James looked around the room and saw large boxes and books in the room . He picked up his cell phone and called Bobby Roode .

" Bobby , come to Chris ' s room now . I need your help . " James said and then hung up .

Bobby Roode was there in no time and stopped when he saw James looking at the boxes and books.

" James , isn ' t this Wildcat ' s room ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah, but Jarrett told me to find out what Wildcat is hiding . He lied to us and Jarrett about going to Jarrett ' s hotel room and he lied about going to tell Jarrett about Jackie going missing . So , we need to find out why and the answers are in these boxes and books somewhere . My room is three doors down , help me get them to my room . " James said .

" Sure , buddy , no problem . " Roode said now pissed that Chris lied to them .

Beer Money soon had all of the boxes in James ' s room and hiden in a safe location , so , know one would know where they were at .

" Now , I need to find Chris . " James said just as someone started screaming .

" Not again , " Roode and Storm both said , but then realized it was Maria and Gail Kim screaming and went straight towards the screaming .

" Maria , Gail , " Bobby called as he and Cowboy approached the girls .

" What happened ? Why are you screaming ? " James asked .

" AJ Styles and Shane Helms was just sucked into the floor and vanish . " Gail began to cry .

" What !? " Beer Money asked .

" We saw it , it was like the floor turned into quicksand and sucked them both into the floor . " Gail suck to the floor and began crying harder .

Maria was white as ghost and shaking like a leaf . Bobby took her into his arms and held her tight .

" Something strange is going on here . " James said .

" James , " Roode said when he saw Chris heading towards his room .

" What ? " James asked .

" Chris , " Bobby whispered in low voice pointing at the Wildcat .

James looked and walked up over to him .

" Chris ! " James called .

" Hey , Storm , what ' s up ? " Chris asked as James grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into Gail Kim ' s open hotel room .

" James ? " Gail and Maria asked .

" Let James do what he has to girls . " Roode said glaring at Chris .

" James let go of me . " Chris said .

" Not until you tell me the truth . What is going on here ? You lied to us about going and telling Jarrett that Jackie Moore is missing and then you lie to us about going to Jarrett ' s room . What you didn ' t think Jarrett would call and ask Karen if you had been up to his room ? You know Jarrett better than that , Chris . " James confronted Chris .

" I don ' t have to tell you anything Cowboy . " Chris eyes had just turned pitch black like they were cold and lifeless .

" What has happened to you Chris ? " James asked .

" This has happened , " Chris said making his head spin all the way around with out breaking .

James let go of him like he was a piece of hot coal and backed up .

" What the hell ? " Roode said as he backed up both girls behind him .

" Chris ! " Gail and Maria shrieked .

" Not , Chris , " The Mad Doctor reveal his corpse self to the four .

" Aaaahhhh ! " Roode and the girls screamed .

" Where is Chris , you evil thing ? " James screeched .

" Room 13 , if you find him in time you might be able to save his life . " The Doctor said and vanished .

" Chris , " James ran out of the room as fast as he could with Roode , Gail , and Maria behind him .

**Room 13 **

When James Storm , Robert Roode , Gail Kim , and Maria got to Room 13 they knocked on the door to see if anyone was in , but didn ' t hear anything . So , they knocked a second time , still nothing . Then Storm kicked the door as hard as he could and the door swung open .

The room was dark so they had to let their eyes adjust to the darkness . Once they could see , hanging from the ceiling by chains on their wrist was the real Chris Harris and Jackie Moore . They could see Jackie more than Chris because of the dark room .

" Jackie , Chris , " James said he unchained and took Jackie down from the ceiling .

" James , I am fine , you need to help Chris . " Jackie said looking at the Wildcat .

" Is that the real Chris or that freaky corpse ? " Roode asked not able to see Wildcat clearly .

" Yes , its him . " Jackie said . "

James used a flashlight to get a better look at Chris and was shocked to find him all beat up , bruised and hurt . His body looked like he had been through a war .

" What happened to him ? " James asked .

" That Mad Doctor corpse thing tortured and beat him bad . " Jackie said .

" Chris , " James said as he now unchained Chris and brought him down from the ceiling .

" Chris , come on buddy talk to me . " James said putting a hand on the Wildcat ' s chest .

" James , we might need to take him back to your room . I am getting a bad feeling about this room " Roode said .

" Right , grab Jackie , " James said picking up Chris over his shoulders .

Roode picked up Jackie and followed James .

" Maria , Gail lets go " Roode said .

Girls followed Roode to James ' s room .


End file.
